Barking for thier Rights
by Boolia
Summary: The Pound Puppies have to help a puppy, and his sister who are from a puppy mill, a puppy in a wheelchair, a teacup puppy, and a three legged puppy all find loving homes where their owners will respect them for who they are.
1. Chapter 1

Barking for their Rights

Chapter 1

"Here you go, puppy." Olaf said as he set down a golden doodle puppy in the pen. "Welcome to your temporary home." He then left. Lucky was about to go over and greet him when the puppy ran off.

"I'll go see what the pup's up too." Niblet volunteered, and went over to where the puppy headed.

"What are you doing?" Niblet asked the puppy, who was digging a hole. The puppy looked at him.

"I'm running away." He answered.

"Running away? _Why_?"

"Because I don't belong here." Niblet was confused.

"Don't belong here? Then, where do you belong?"

"I don't know. Not here. That's for sure." Lucky went over to them.

"What's going on here, Niblet?" He wanted to know.

"He's running away, Lucky. Says he doesn't belong here." The golden doodle looked at the dogs.

"Are you?" He shook his head. "No, it can't be." He started digging again.

"Can't be _what_ , kid?" Lucky asked him. The puppy looked at him again.

"Well, I was thinking you were Lucky of the Pound Puppies, but that's impossible."

"But he _is_ Lucky from the Pound Puppies." Niblet told him. The puppy looked at him, shocked.

"He _is?_ "

"Yeah!"

"Then," He then got excited, and wagged his tail. "Are you Niblet?" Niblet nodded.

 _"Yup_! The one and only!" The young dog couldn't believe it.

 _"Whoa_ , you guys help dogs find homes! I heard of you guys from my mama, and that you were from Shelter 17, which is why I got excited when that guy brought me here, but didn't think you guys really existed."

"Well, we do." Lucky said. "Do you need help?" The young dog nodded.

"I need you to find me, my mom, and my twin sister a home." Lucky smiled.

"We'll be happy to help you and you sister. You got a name?" The puppy frowned.

"Well, it's puppy 30,000." Niblet was confused, so was Lucky.

"Puppy 30,000?" The puppy nodded.

"Yeah, but I like Butterscotch better."

 _"Butterscotch_?" Niblet thought about this. "Yeah, I like Butterscotch too." Lucky smiled.

"Okay, Butterscotch it is. Do you want to meet the other dogs, Butterscotch?" Butterscotch beamed.

" _Oh boy, do I_?"

"Okay, I'll call a meeting down below. Niblet, you take Butterscotch down. I'll go get the others."

 _"Aye, aye,_ Lucky!" With that, Lucky went off. Niblet looked at Butterscotch.

"Come on, Butterscotch. Let's go underground to our HQ. That's headquarters."

" _Oh, boy_!" Butterscotch said with excitement. "The Pound Puppies' Headquarters! I can't believe I'm about to be in the place where you guys work!"

"So, this is HQ?" Butterscotch asked when he and Niblet were down in headquarters.

" _Yup!_ " Niblet replied. "What do you think?"

"This is _awesome_ ; I can't believe I'm here!" He ran all around, exploring everything. He ran to the computers.

"You have computers?" He wanted to know. " _Why?_ "

"To place pups like yourselves to loving homes." Strudel answered, coming to him. Butterscotch looked at her, excited. "Greetings young pup, my name is…"

"I know what your name is. It's Strudel, and you make inventions like these." Strudel laughed.

"Well, it's really the squirrels. I can't invent; no thumbs. I just give them orders and they obey." Lucky, Squirt, and Cookie then came in.

"I see you met Strudel." Lucky said. "Butterscotch, allow me to introduce you to the rest of the Pound Puppies. They are…"

"I know." Butterscotch told him. He looked at Squirt and Cookie. "You are Squirt and Cookie."

"Wow, Lucky!" Cookie observed. "Sounds like we have a fan here."

"You got that right! You guys are my biggest idols, as well as my sister."

"It seems like you heard about us." Squirt said.

"My mama told me and my sister stories of you guys. When I grow up, I want to be like all of you!"

"Well, we're very honored."

"So, where is your sister, Butterscotch?" Lucky asked him. "You mentioned her, but I haven't seen her. Is she here?" Butterscotch frowned.

"No."

"Well, where is she then?"

"She and my mama are at a puppy mill." All of the dogs gasped.

 _"Puppy mill_?!" They all said at the same time. Butterscotch nodded sadly.

"Yeah."

 _"Oh no_!" Niblet spoke, "Not the puppy mill!" He then was confused. "What's a puppy mill?"

"It's an awful, awful place."

"It's a facility where they breed dogs for profit." Lucky explained to Niblet. "Only it's not dog-friendly. They neglect dogs, and other inhumane things that are not healthy. Dogs who go there are at risk of never getting out of there."

 _"Goodness_!" Niblet gasped. "That's _horrible_! Why do they do that?"

"They don't care about dogs." Squirt put in. "They only care about money and money alone."

 _"Gosh_ , I can't believe humans can be so cruel."

"Believe it buddy. It's awful, but true." Niblet looked at Butterscotch.

"I'm sorry about your mama and sister."

"Me too. I escaped, and hoped all of you existed, and that I bump into you guys, and I did. Now, you can help me!"

"Sure." Lucky agreed. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well…" A golden retriever then approached the gang.

"New dogs are here. Two of them are handicapped."

 _"Handicapped_?" Lucky asked. "Okay, we'll be right up." The golden receiver left. Lucky looked at Butterscotch.

"We'll continue this later." Butterscotch nodded.

"Okay." He and the other pound puppies went up.

When they arrived, they saw a Yorkshire terrier in a dog wheelchair, a teacup poodle, and a three- legged border collie.

"Hello." Lucky greeted.

" _Hello_!" the puppies greeted back. Niblet looked at the poodle.

" _Wow_!" He observed. "You sure are tiny, even for a puppy."

"I know I'm tiny." She responded, and then sighed. "That's the problem." Lucky was confused.

"What do you mean?" He wanted to know.

"Well, my owner's girlfriend gave me as a birthday gift to him."

 _"Awe_!" Niblet cooed. "A birthday gift; that must've been the _best_ gift ever!"

"Well, not according to my owner."

"What do you mean?" Lucky asked. "He didn't want a dog?"

"No; he wanted a dog. Just not a dog my size, he wanted a much bigger dog."

 _"Awe_!" Cookie said. "But, you're so cute; you're an angel!"

"That's the name I call myself." Angel stated.

"And it suits you. That boyfriend doesn't know what's he's missing."

"He was a heartless jerk for not keeping you for what you are." Squirt said.

 _"Squirt_!"

"Well, he was."

Next, Lucky and the gang looked at pup with the wheelchair.

"And why are you here?" Lucky asked. The wheelchair puppy sighed sadly.

"My owner didn't want a dog who's disabled." He answered. "He previously abandoned his former dog because he was blind." The dogs gasped.

"How awful!" Niblet observed. Lucky looked at the collie.

"Let me guess." He stated. "Your owner gave you up because of your three legs, right?" The collie nodded.

"That's right. That, and my owner severely abused me." The dogs gasped again.

 _"Gosh_ ; that's horrible!"

 _"Man_!" Squirt said. "I can't believe it. All of your owners were just awful, awful human beings."

 _"Squirt!"_ Lucky scolded. He looked at the three pups. "I'm sorry about what you all went though."

"Yeah, right, some humans can be really cruel." Lucky sighed.

"Squirt's right. Some humans just don't get that dogs are people too."

"What do you mean?" Niblet wanted to know. "No they're not. We're two different species. We have paws, while humans have hands."

"He means that we all have needs like humans." Cookie told him. "We have feelings just as well and all want to be loved."

"But don't worry." Strudel assured the young dogs. "We'll do whatever it takes to get you all to loving homes."

"I don't think anybody wants dogs like us." The wheelchair dog said.

"Oh, don't say that." Lucky said. "Not all humans are the same."

"Do you really think you'll give us all loving homes?" Angel questioned.

"Of course." Cookie told her. "That is what we specialize in. Giving dogs loving homes."

"That's why we're the Pound Puppies!" Niblet added.

"That's right." Lucky said. "We may have troubles sometimes, but we never, ever, fail." All of the puppies panted in excitement.

 _"Oh, boy_!" Angel cheered. "Loving homes with loving families who'll all love us the way we are. Isn't that awesome? It'll be my dream come true!"

"What do your mean _your_ dream?" The wheelchair dog argued. "I bet it'll be _all_ of our dreams!" He looked at the collie. " _Right_?" The collie nodded.

"Right!"

"Oh, where are manners?" The wheelchair dog said. "The collie and I never said our names. "My name's Nell."

"And my name's Riley." Lucky smiled.

 _"Hello_!" Butterscotch piped up. "I hate to do this, but we need to go to the Puppy Mill, and hurry before it's too late! I told my mother and sister that I'll get help."

"Right!" Lucky looked at Cookie. "Cookie, you stay with the other pups with the others. I'll be back with Butterscotch and his family." Cookie nodded.

"Understood, Lucky." Cookie responded. Lucky looked at Butterscotch.

"Butterscotch, show me the way." Butterscotch nodded, and the two went out of the dog pound, and took off.

 _"Mom_!" Butterscotch cried when he saw a bigger golden doodle, running. She had another golden doodle puppy in her mouth. The dog put down the pup on the ground so she could talk to her son. She smiled.

 _"Butterscotch_!" She said. She and her son hugged.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Butterscotch asked, withdrawing from her.

"I'm escaping with your sister." His mom answered. "We needed to get out of there as fast as we could. Your sister is getting weaker and weaker." Butterscotch frowned.

" _Oh no_! Will she make it? _Please_ say she will. I can't _live_ without you guys." His mom sighed.

"It's hard to tell. But, she wouldn't have made it if we stayed in that awful place a moment longer."

"You made the right choice, Mom." His mom smiled, and then looked at Lucky.

"And who's this, son?" Butterscotch got excited again.

"This is Lucky, Mom. He's the leader of the Pound Puppies who are going to help find us loving families."

"Oh, is that, right?" She looked at Lucky. "Is that right? Are you the leader of the famous Pound Puppies?" Lucky smiled and nodded.

"You bet. My gang and I promise to give all of you a loving family. You need it."

"That'll be really nice of you. We'd really appreciate tha…" But, she didn't finish, for she collapsed suddenly. Both Butterscotch's and Lucky's eyes widened.

" _MOM!"_ Butterscotch cried.

"Are you alright?" Lucky wanted to know.

"Mom, what happened?"

"I'm afraid my heart gave out."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I think I'm fading fast." Butterscotch began to develop tears in his eyes. He sniffed.

"But, Mom, you can't."

"I know it's hard sweetie, but you got to be strong, and promise me that you'll look after your sister."

"I promise." His mother looked at Lucky next.

"Promise me that you and your friends will give Butterscotch and his sister a loving home."

"I will, ma'am." Lucky promised. "You have my word."

"Mom, are you sure you have to go?" Butterscotch asked. "I don't want you to go." His mom looked at him.

"I don't want to leave you and your sister either baby, but life has other plans, and you'll have to accept them no matter what. Remember me in your….heart." She then shut her eyes and now lay lifeless.

 _"Mom_?" No answer. " _Mom_!" He then realized his mother was never coming back and cried. Lucky felt sorry for the puppy.

 _"Butterscotch_ ," He began. "I-I'm sorry about your mom." Butterscotch cried and cried.

A few minutes went by until they heard noises. Lucky looked and saw some humans heading towards them.

"They couldn't have gotten far." The one man said. Lucky looked at Butterscotch.

"Come on Butterscotch, we need to go." Butterscotch looked at the men and gasped.

"The Puppy Mill people!"

"Back to Shelter 17 _; hurry_!" Lucky took Butterscotch's sister in his mouth, and the two dogs ran to back to the pound as fast as they could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucky put Butterscotch's sister down on the ground as soon as they were at headquarters. The other Pound Puppies were with them, all looking concerned.

"Everything okay, Lucky?" Niblet wanted to know.

"No, it's not, Niblet." Lucky told him. "This is Butterscotch's sister. She's very sick."

" _Oh, dear_!" Cookie observed.

"Hey, weren't you coming with the pups' mom, too?" Squirt asked, looking around. "I see no mom." Butterscotch frowned.

"My mom's dead." He said in a mournful tone. The dogs gasped. Squirt looked at him.

"Gee, I'm sorry, kid."

"Is there anything we can do?" Cookie asked.

"The only thing we can do is to get these pups loving families." Lucky said. "That's what I promised their mom. But first, we need to get Butterscotch's sister all better."

"Then let's all get vet costumes!" Niblet spoke.

"Just because we get vet uniforms doesn't mean we're vets, Niblet." Squirt told him. "She needs to see a real vet."

"Squirt's right." Strudel told Lucky. "She needs professional help."

"You're right, Strudel." Lucky said to her. "I'll go ask Dot to see if she can help us get a vet."

"Those people are _heroes_!" Niblet said. "There's a whole day honoring all that they do for us every year. They were so brave."

"That's a _veteran_ , doofus!" Squirt explained to him. "The pup needs a _veterinarian!"_

"Well, what if a veteran is a veterinarian, _huh,_ Squirt?"

"Well, then I guess they'll be super heroes."

"No they don't; they won't have superpowers like X-Ray vision."

"Not all super heroes have powers and capes."

"Can we focus on my sister, please?" Butterscotch pleaded. "She's dying. She needs medical help, and this isn't helping."

"I'll go get Dot." Lucky said. "She should be out of school by now." He was about to go when he saw Angel, Nell, and Riley blocking his way, all with pleading looks on their faces.

"We'll help you too, kids." Lucky looked at Strudel. "Power up the FKD, and find these matches to these pups."

"Will do, Lucky." The dashshund said.

Dot had just come off of the school bus when Lucky came to her. The little girl beamed from ear to ear when she saw him.

 _"Mr. Chewy McFluffster_!" She shouted with joy. _"Awww_ , you came to greet me from the school bus, didn't you?"

"Sure, listen Dot. I need a favor." He and Dot started walking towards their house.

"Sure, anything." She said.

"I need for you to ask your mom to take us to the vet." Dot was confused.

"Why, are you sick? You don't seem sick to me."

"No, not for me. It's for Butterscotch's sister."

"Who's Butterscotch and who is Butterscotch's sister?"

"They're the current residents we have down at headquarters. Butterscotch's sister is really sick and she needs a vet as soon as possible. They were bred at a puppy mill."

"What's a puppy mill?"

"I'll explain later. I'll go get them, and bring them back. In the meantime, ask your mom about going to the vet today."

"Okay." And with that, Lucky went off. Dot did as well.

A few minutes later, Lucky was back in the backyard with Butterscotch and his sister. Dot went to them.

 _"Okay_ ," She said. "I told Mom about the vet. She's getting the car ready."

"Perfect." Lucky said.

"Hang in there, sis." Butterscotch said to his sick sister. "We're taking you to a vet. You'll be better soon."

Dot carried Butterscotch's sister, covered in a blanket, and she and Lucky went to the car when Dot's mother called. When Dot's mom saw the puppy in her daughter's arms, she was confused.

" _Mom,"_ Dot began. "I know what you are thinking, but we got to hurry. This pup was bred in a puppy mill, and if we don't hurry, she'll die!" Her mom nodded.

"Bring her in." Dot hopped in, and buckled her seatbelt. Lucky hopped in too, so did Butterscotch, unknown to Dot's mom. The car drove off.

"I thought the vet was for Mr. Chewy McFluffster." Her mom said though the rearview mirror.

"No, it's for this puppy that I found."

"You know, you could have told me."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I thought you wouldn't let me."

"I would for a sick puppy. How did you know she was from a puppy mill?"

"I just know." They then hit a red light. "Step on it, Mom; this is life and death here!"

"You want to tell that to the traffic? Just relax sweetie; we'll be there."

"Who's Mr. Chewy McFluffster?" Butterscotch asked.

"It's the name Dot calls me." Lucky replied.

"And you don't mind?" Lucky shook his head. "Well, it's better than a name you don't want to be called."

When they got to the pet clinic, they immediately went to the front desk. Lucky stayed outside with Butterscotch.

"We need the vet." Mrs. Henderson told the African American woman at the desk.

"And _hurry!_ " Dot added. "This puppy came from a puppy mill and needs help fast!" The woman pointed to the seating area where sick pets and their owners were waiting.

"You have to wait." She informed them. "The vet is busy. I'll let her know it's an emergency." Mrs. Henderson and Dot sat down. Dot sighed.

"I hope she comes fast." Dot said.

"She'll come when she comes." Dot's mother told her.

"What's wrong with your puppy?" A little girl asked. Dot turned around, and saw a girl her age sitting by her.

"She's very weak." Dot told her. "If we wait a long time, it might be too late. She's from a puppy mill." The girl gasped.

 _"Oh my gosh_! I read about a puppy mill once. How _awful_! But don't worry, my mom will take care of everything."

"The vet is your mom?" The girl nodded.

"Yep. She's the best." She held out her hand for Dot to shake. I'm McKenna." Dot shook it with a smile.

"I'm Dot."

 _"Henderson_!" The woman at the desk called. "The vet will see you now." Dot and her mom stood up, and went to the opened door where the vet was.

" _Good luck_!" McKenna said after them. "I hope she gets better!"

 _"Okay_ ," The vet began. "I'm Doctor Macks. You may sit down." Dot and her mom sat down on some chairs. "I hear your puppy is very sick."

"You are correct." Said Mrs. Henderson. "My daughter found her."

"And I hear she's from a puppy mill?"

"That's correct, too." Dot told her. The vet looked at her.

"And how do you know she's from a puppy mill? A puppy mill is very serious. Are you sure? You can't make things up like this."

"I know it's serious, and I am serious. I'm not making it up. I just know."

"Do you know what a puppy mill is?" Dot nodded, "It's an awful place isn't it?"

"You bet it is! Can you look at the puppy now?" Dr. Macks nodded.

"Oh, _sure, sure_." She stood up, and took the puppy from Dot. "So, does this dog have a name?" Mrs. Henderson looked at her daughter who shrugged.

"No clue! Can you just look at her, _please_? She can't die!" Dr. Macks nodded.

"I'll do what I can." She grabbed her stethoscope around her neck, and placed it on Butterscotch's sister, listening for a heartbeat.

"This dog is really weak." Dr. Macks told Dot and her mom when done. "Your daughter did a really good thing. If you brought her in later, she might not have made it. I'll have to keep her here overnight"

"Will she make it now?" Dot asked. Dr. Macks looked at her.

"I can't guarantee about that." Dot frowned. "But I can guarantee that I'll do my very best." Dot smiled.

"I know you will. Your daughter said you were the best." Dr. Macks was shocked.

"Oh, you saw my daughter, did you?" Dot nodded.

"Yeah, I did."

"You might see her again if you're lucky. She comes here after school, and waits for my shift to be over a half hour later. She could've gone home on the bus, but she rather stays here instead. She really likes the animals, and since we don't have any pets at home, the animals that all comes here are all her pets."

"She has lots of pets, then." Dr. Mack chuckles again.

"You're right, she does."

"Is that even legal?"

"Well, if it isn't, no police officer has even been here, unless they're here with their dogs as patients, and that's often times when they're both off-duty."

"Well, we better go." Mrs. Henderson said. "Say goodbye, sweetheart."

"I better go too." The vet said. "My shift just ended a minute ago, and I still have to punch out. I'll tell the night vet about your puppy. Goodbye Dot. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, _bye_!" Dot then left with her mother.

"So, what's the scoop, kid?" Lucky asked Dot when she and her mother were outside.

"Is my sister alright?" Butterscotch wanted to know.

"The vet is letting her stay the night." Dot told him. "Maybe she'll be better tomorrow." Butterscotch sounded disappointed.

"Okay."

"Cheer up, kid." Lucky told the sad puppy. "I'm sure your sister will be fine."

"I hope you're right." They then all hopped back into the car. Butterscotch once again went unnoticed by Mrs. Henderson. They drove off.

 _"Dot_ ," Lucky told her when they all got at Dot's house. "We're going back to HQ. I'll let the gang know about the news. Inform us when you get news about Butterscotch's sister."

 _"Okay_!" Lucky and Butterscotch were about to go when Dot spoke up again. "Wait; I have something to ask." The two dogs turned to her.

 _"Yes, Dot_?" Lucky questioned. Dot looked at Butterscotch.

"What's your sister's name?"

"Yeah, Butterscotch," Said Lucky. "What _is_ your sister's name? I don't want to keep referring to her as your sister."

"Well, she doesn't really have one. The shelter called her Puppy 2,999."

"Wow, what a bad name." Dot said. "Do you have any other brothers or sisters?"

"I did, but they all died. My sister and I are the only ones left." Dot frowned.

"Oh, that's too bad." Mrs. Henderson called for her daughter.

" _COMING, MOM_!" Dot looked at the dogs. "I gotta go. See you tonight, Mr. Chewy McFluffster?"

"See you tonight, Dot." Lucky told her. Dot beamed, and she went into her house. Lucky and Butterscotch went back into headquarters.

"So, what's the story?" Cookie asked as soon as she and the gang saw them. They went to them, along with the other three pups.

"How's Butterscotch's sister?" Niblet wanted to know. Lucky told them the news. Cookie looked at Butterscotch.

"I'm sure your sister will be fine." Butterscotch sighed.

"That's what Lucky said." He said.

"Well, Lucky usually knows what he's talking about."

"Sometimes he can be wrong!" Niblet spoke. He looked at the glaring faces, and smiled nervously. "Oh, but I'm sure he's right about this." Butterscotch sighed.

"Hey, Butterscotch," Squirt said to him. Butterscotch looked at him. "Why is your name Butterscotch?"

"My mom once had Butterscotch pudding when she ran away from the puppy mill once, and she liked it. Thus, she named me Butterscotch."

"Oh," Spoke Niblet. "What about your sister?"

"Puppy 2,999." Niblet was confused.

" _Wow_ , the people there aren't really creative on puppy names, are they? Your sister has no other names she likes to be called?" Butterscotch shook his head. "Oh, well, I'm sure once she's better she'll get her name."

"Yeah, _if_ she gets better." Lucky frowned at this. He looked at Strudel.

"Any luck on finding homes for the new pups?" He asked her.

"The computer made a goof-up." Ell spoke.

"Yeah." Riley put in. Lucky looked at them.

"Oh, how so?" He questioned. "You didn't get matches?"

"Oh, we got matches all right."

"Oh good, then why aren't you two thrilled then? I thought you'd be excited.

"The computer matched us to the people who disowned us." Nell told him.

"It did?"

"Yeah, I mean they disowned us! They didn't want us anymore, so why did it say they did?"

"Well, maybe they see the errors of their ways, and want to start over."

"No, it must be busted."

"I'll take a look at it." Strudel stated. "And then we'll try again, okay?" Nell sighed.

"Okay, but it'll be a waste."

"Who'll want us?" Riley asked. "Angel found a perfect person, but not us."

"Oh, she did, did she?" Lucky spoke. He looked at the poodle.

" _Yeah!_ " Angel piped up. "A little girl. McKenna's her name and she lives right here. She likes animals and her mom is a vet. The computer also said that she wants to be a vet someday."

 _"Huh."_ Lucky said. "You know my girl, Dot told me on the ride home from the pet clinic that she made a friend named McKenna there. Maybe it's her." Angel got excited.

"Can we go see her?"

"Well, it's late. She's probably not there, and I don't know where she lives. Maybe tomorrow."

"Then, I can't _wait_ until tomorrow!" Lucky smiled. He looked at Butterscotch.

"Butterscotch, why don't you see if the computer has your perfect person? See if it works for you."

"Okay." Butterscotch went to the computer, and Mr. Nut Nut helped him turn it on.

"That's McKenna!" Angel said when the computer found a match.

" _Awesome!_ " Butterscotch stated. "You and I have the same perfect person!"

"Well," Lucky observed. "It seems that the KFB is working now." He changed the subject. "Okay. It's getting late. I told Dot I'll see her tonight. You pups stay here."

"We'll take care of you." Niblet said. Lucky smiled.

"I know you will, Niblet."

"Will my sister be better tomorrow?" Butterscotch asked Lucky.

"And will we all go to our forever homes?" Angel wanted to know as well.

"We'll see." Lucky told them. And with that he went off.

"Dot, the bus is here." Mrs. Henderson told her daughter the next morning.

"Did the vet call yet, Mom?" Dot asked. Her mom shook her head.

"Not yet, sweetheart." Her mom answered. Dot frowned. "Now, go, or you'll be late to school." Dot said goodbye, and left. Lucky went with her. Dot's mom called out her goodbye after her.

"Don't worry, Dot." Lucky assured her as they walked to the school bus. "I'm sure the vet will call soon."

"I'm sure you're right. Well see you after school!"

"See you, Dot." They then went their separate ways. Dot to the school bus, and Lucky to Shelter 17.

Lucky and the Pound Puppies went to the owners that were Riley's and Nell's matches. Unforunatly, they both rejected them.

 _"See_?" Nell said to them after his owner rejected him. "They don't want us. The computer made a mistake."

"I'm sure your owners both need some time." Lucky said. "Maybe they're not the perfect matches yet; maybe later in the future."

 _"Nah!_ I'm sure the computer's busted." The Pound Puppies felt sad.

They also went back to the clinic for Angel to meet McKenna, but McKenna as well as her mom wasn't there, so they all went back to Shelter 17.

At the Henderson household, Lucky saw that Dot was thinking about something. She was sitting on the couch, and Mrs. Henderson was next to her, watching the news on TV.

"What's wrong, Dot?" Lucky asked the little girl. Dot sighed.

"Oh, it's nothing." But Lucky knew better. He knew it wasn't 'nothing.'

"Now I know it's not nothing Dot, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Well, okay. Today, at school, I was assigned to write an essay on something important to me."

"Okay, what seems to be troubling you then?"

"I don't know what to write about!"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Dot sighed again.

"I hope so. The assignment is due next week."

"That poor puppy!" Mrs. Henderson observed on the TV. Dot looked at her.

"What's wrong, Mom? What puppy?" She asked. Mrs. Henderson looked at her.

"Oh, this woman found a puppy in the dumpster." Dot was confused.

 _"What_? Who would put a puppy there?" Mrs. Henderson shrugged.

"Its former owner I guess."

 _"Why_?"

"Some people just don't want to take proper care of their dogs, and want to get rid of them as much as possible." Dot gasped.

"That's _horrible_!" Mrs. Henderson pointed to the TV.

"It's on the TV if you want to know more." Lucky and Dot looked at the TV with Mrs. Henderson.

Dot couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was happy that the puppy found a new, loving home, but also shocked and horrified to learn how people can be so cruel to their dogs.

" _That's it!"_ Dot told Lucky when the story was over. Lucky looked at her.

"What's it, kid?"

"I know what to write about for my school assignment!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What are you going to write about?" Lucky asked his owner. "Dog's rights, or puppy mills?"

"Both." She then was puzzled. "How'd you know?"

"Just a hunch." Dot was about to go to her room when the door opened.

 _"Hello!"_ A voice greeted. Dot beamed as she recognized that voice all too well. She ran to hug him.

 _"DADDY_!" She yelled. Her dad picked her up.

"And how are you doing today, Dot?" Her dad asked.

"Better that you are here, Dad." Mr. Henderson laughed.

"How was your day?" Mrs. Henderson questioned him.

"Same as yesterday." He answered. The parents kissed each other. Dot made a disgusted face.

"Well, I'm going to my room!" She announced. She was about to run to her room when the phone rang. Dot beamed. "I'll get it!" She ran into the kitchen to answer the phone. She picked it up. " _Hello_?"

"Hello, Dot." The other line answered.

"Hi, McKenna! How are you?"

"Well, I had a cold today, so I didn't go to school or the clinic today."

"Oh, that's too bad. You're better now, right?"

"I'm better now."

"Good. Say, can you help me out?"

"Sure, anything." Dot told her about her school assignment, and her idea.

"That's a wonderful idea, Dot! It's an important issue that needs to be solved."

"So, can you help me?"

"I'd love to. My Mom wants the phone now. Maybe we can arrange to meet."

"Okay."

"Here's Mom."

"Hi, Dot." Dr. Macks answered the phone.

"Hello, Dr. Macks! Is the puppy all better?"

"No, sorry. She needs to be kept over another night." Dot frowned.

"Oh, I see."

"Can I talk to your Mom so I can tell her the situation?"

"Okay." She withdrew the phone _. "MOM_!"

"Hey, Dot." Lucky said to her as they handed for the stairs.

"What do you want, Mr. Chewy McFluffster?"

"The KFD matched McKenna as the perfect person to Butterscotch, and Angel, another pup." Dot brightened.

"They _are? Both_?" Lucky nodded.

"So, I was thinking that since she's coming tomorrow, that I can bring them here to meet her. Is that okay?"

"That's more then okay! That's a great idea; I want to meet this Angel too!" Lucky smiled.

"Then it's settled. I'll bring her over tomorrow. I'll go after dinner to give her the news."

"Okay; sounds good to me!" And with that, they both went their separate ways.

" _Angel_ ," Lucky said to her as soon as he entered beyond the fence. Angel, and the other dogs went to him. "Butterscotch."

"What is it?" Angel wanted to know.

"What's up?" Butterscotch questioned.

"Dot is meeting your perfect person tomorrow at her house. I'll bring you so

you can meet her." Angel got excited.

"My _dream;_ it's coming true!" She said. "Oh, thank you Lucky _, thank you_! This is great; I can't _wait_!"

"You mean _our_ dreams!" Butterscotch added. He looked at Lucky. "Thank you, Lucky." Nell and Riley sighed. Lucky gave them a smile.

"No problem, kids."

"Did you find _our_ perfect people?" Nell wanted to know. "Your computer is still busted. It still says our former people are our people.""

"After I drop Angel and Butterscotch off, I'll help you guys. I promise." Nell

sighed again.

"Okay."

Dot was on the computer that night, researching for her essay. Lucky

laid under her feet. She was horrified at what she was reading. She sniffed, wiping away a sad tear. This concerned Lucky.

"Dot, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just reading about how they treat dogs at puppy mills. It's so sad. I can't believe people would do these to them. They're only innocent, sweet animals. What did they ever do to them?"

"Nothing, Dot. Look, if this is upsetting you, maybe you should chose another topic for your assignment." Dot shook her head.

"No, I got to do this. My teacher and classmates has to know this."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. I won't like it, and what I'm going to write, but I can handle it. I got to. For the dogs," Lucky smiled.

"Okay Dot, if that's what you want. You do what you need to do. Sometimes you got to get out of your comfort zone I guess." Dot nodded.

"That's right." Mrs. Henderson then came into the room.

"Time for bed, sweetheart." She told Dot.

"Alright, Mom." Dot turned off the computer, and got off of the chair. Mrs. Henderson saw that she had been crying, and grew worried.

"What's wrong dear?" She wanted to know. "Are you alright?" Dot nodded.

"I'm fine, Mom."

"Well, okay. Call me when you're ready for bed. I'll tuck you in."

"I will." And with that, Dot and her dog exited the room.

The next day after school, Dot's mom drove her to the library so she could check out books on dog rights, and puppy mills. She and her mom then went back home.

Dot showed Lucky the books she checked out, and went to do her homework.

 _"Dot;_ McKenna's here!" Dot was by her mom's side in an instant. Lucky was with her.

"Hi, McKenna!" Dot greeted.

"Hi, Dot." McKenna greeted back. Next, Dot looked up at her mom.

"Hello, Mrs. Macks."

"Hello, Dot."

"Is the puppy better yet? Can we take her home now?" Mrs. Macks frowned.

"I'm afraid the puppy mill really made her weak. She's still not eating her kibble. We might have to keep her for the rest of the week." Dot and Lucky frowned.

"Oh, okay."

"But, after you give your essay in, your teacher will tell others about it, and things will be better." McKenna said. "Right, Dot?" Dot smiled.

"Right."

"I'll pick her up at eight." Mrs. Macks told Mrs. Henderson.

"Sounds good." Mrs. Henderson responded. "We're feed her."

After they said their goodbyes, Mrs. Macks left. Dot and McKenna went off.

"So, what's your dog's name?" McKenna asked.

"Mr. Chewy McFluffster." Dot answered.

"That's a creative name."

"I know; isn't it? I named him myself!"

"Dot," Lucky told Dot, silently so McKenna wouldn't hear. Dot turned to her. "I'm going to go get Angel and Butterscotch now. I'll see you real soon."

"Okay." Dot whispered. Lucky then went off.

"This is really good." McKenna said after scanning some pages from the puppy mill book. Dot was on the computer chair, looking at some webpages, and writing some more facts on her paper. "Sad, but good. From these books, my knowledge, and the internet, you'll get an A plus. The puppy mill will shut down, and those people will go to jail. Things will then get better from here on out."

"I hope so."

"I know so. They just have to."

"Okay, Angel and Butterscotch," Lucky told her. "Are you two ready to go?" Angel and Butterscotch wagged their tails.

"Of _course_ I'm ready to go!" She answered. "I'm going to my forever home; I still can't believe it."

"'Forever' being a shor…." Squirt began. Cookie nudged him. Squirt looked up at her. _"What_? She needs to know!"

"Don't put a damper on the child's dream."

"But, she has to know the sad truth. I'm going to tell." Cookie eyed him.

" _Don't you dare!"_

"I can't believe it either." Butterscotch said. "I sure hope when my sister gets better, McKenna's her favorite person as well. I don't want to be separated from her."

"Don't worry," Lucky assured him. "I'm sure McKenna will want you too."

"How can we get in?" Butterscotch wanted to know when he, Lucky, and Butterscotch were under Dot's bedroom window.

"Let me show you." Lucky said to him. And with that, Lucky placed his paws on the glass, and began tapping it.

"What are you doing, Lucky?" Angel asked. "How'll you get in that way?"

"You'll see."

Dot was typing on the computer when she heard the banging. McKenna heard it as well.

"What's that?" She wondered out loud. Dot looked at the window, and smiled from ear to ear. "It's my dog!" She pulled up her window. Lucky leapt in, along with Butterscotch and Angel. "And look; more puppies!"

" _Awwww_ ; they're adorable!" McKenna admired. She stood up, and went over to them as the puppies jumped into her arms. They also licked her chin, making her laugh.

"How'd they get here? Are they yours?" She looked at them. "I don't see any tags and collars on them.

"They're yours." Dot told her. McKenna looked at her, confused.

" _Huh?"_

"Remember the puppy we brought to the clinic?" McKenna nodded. She pointed to the golden doodle. "That's her brother."

"How do you know? A lot of golden doodles look a like."

"Trust me. I just know." Next, McKenna looked at Angel; then back at her friend. "And what about this puppy? This is the tiniest puppy I have ever seen."

"Let's just say that she needs a home." She then became serious. "They both do, McKenna, Will you take them?"

"Well, yeah; I'd _love_ to!"

"That's _awesome_! I'm sure they're want you too!"

"But, I have to see what my mom says. I just can't take puppies home without permission."

"Oh, yeah, right. Well, I'm sure she'll let you."

"How'd you know?"

"I just…"

"I know, you just know, right?"

"Right!" She sat back down at the computer. "Now, tell me some more facts, and let's continue!"

"Shouldn't we tell your mom about the puppies?"

"You're right." She went back down. "Let's go tell her." Dot's mom then called them for dinner. "Perfect; we can tell her at dinner." The two girls took each puppy in their arms. Dot took Butterscotch, and McKenna took Angel. They carried the puppies downstairs. Lucky went with them.

" _McKenna_!" Dot's mom called an hour later. "Your mom's here!"

" _Thanks, Mrs. Henderson_!" McKenna called back. "Dot and I are coming!" Dot turned the computer on sleep mode, and jumped down.

"The moment of finding out is here." She said.

"Yeah." McKenna agreed. "I hope Mom lets me keeps them."

"I'm sure…"

"I know, you sure she will." Both girls laughed, and took the puppies downstairs. Lucky, once again, followed.

" _Hi, Mom_!" McKenna greeted her mom when she saw her.

"Hi, sweetheart." Dr. Macks greeted her daughter. She looked at the puppies in the girls' arms. "Cute puppies."

"Mom," Dr. Macks looked at her. "Can I have these puppies?"

"Aren't they Dots'?"

"No, they're not mine." Dot answered.

"Where did they come from?" Mrs. Henderson wanted to know.

"Though the window." Dot's mom looked puzzled at her.

"Please, Mom." McKenna begged her mother. "Dot said the golden doodle puppy is from a puppy mill."

"You were at a puppy mill?" Mrs. Henderson asked Dot.

"This puppy is the brother to the puppy at Dr. Mack's place." Dot told her. "And the other puppy just needs a home."

"So, can I have them, Mom?" McKenna asked again.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Her mom replied. "A dog is a big responsibility."

 _"Please_? I can do it. You and Dad had a dog before I was born."

"Because some dogs and babies don't get along sometimes."

"But, I'm no longer a baby. I'm big now."

"I just don't know." The puppies made pouty puppy- dogfaces. McKenna noticed this. "Please? Look at them." Her mom thought about this, and pulled out a cell phone from her pocket, sighing.

"I'll call Dad to see what he thinks." McKenna beamed.

"Thanks, Mom."

"It's not a yes yet, sweetheart." She put the phone against her ear. "Hello, Bill." Both Dot and McKenna squealed, jumping up and down.

"Careful!" Butterscotch warned. "You have a puppy in your arms."

"Yeah!" Angel added. "And like a baby, I'm fragile." The girls stopped jumping.

"Sorry," Dot apologized. "But we're just so excited."

"McKenna's mother didn't say yes yet, girls." Dot's mom reminded the girls. Dot looked at McKenna.

"I hope she says yes." Dot said to her.

"I do too."

McKenna's mom hung up, and put the phone back in her pocket. The girls looked at her.

"What did Dad say, Mom?" McKenna questioned her. "Can I keep them?" Her mom nodded.

"Your Dad said it's about time to have dogs in our house again." Both girls squealed again. Butterscotch jumped to the floor, and went to Lucky.

"Girls can sure squeal very loud." He said to him.

"They're just excited." Lucky told her. "You'll get used to it."

"You'll have to come up with names for them." Dr. Macks said to McKenna. "You can think of names for them on the way home." Lucky went over to Dot, and whispered something in her ear. Dot whispered something to McKenna. McKenna looked at her mother.

"Their names are Angel and Butterscotch." Dr. Macks was shocked.

"Okay, Angel and Butterscotch. Now come, Dad's on his way home. We can show him." She pointed to Lucky. "What about that one?"

"That's Lucky." Dot told her. "He's my dog."

"Okay, I'll let you keep him then." She looked at her daughter. "Come on, McKenna." She left for the car.

McKenna and Dot said their goodbyes, and she and Butterscotch left.

Lucky went to Shelter 17 minutes after. He had told Dot that he wanted to tell the gang the good news. He went to Niblet who was munching on his kibble.

"Niblet," He told the sheepdog.

" _Huh_?" Niblet asked, moth full. He swallowed. "Oh, hi, Lucky."

"Gather the gang in HQ. I have some good news to tell you guys." Niblet's face lit up.

" _Oh, boy_ , good news! Good news is _always_ good news. So, what's the good news, Lucky?"

"I'll tell you when we're down below."

"Oh boy, I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait!" He began to bound off.

"You know, you could finish your supper first."

"No, this news is too good to stall telling the other guys."

"I haven't told you the news yet."

"I know, but you said it was good news, we have to tell the guys!" Lucky chuckled.

"Okay, Niblet." And with that, the dogs went down below.

" _Guys,_ Lucky has good news!" Niblet announced to the other dogs. They all went over to them.

"What it is, Lucky?" Cookie wanted to know. "Did Angel and Butterscotch go to their new home?"

"Considering you came here alone, I say they did." Squirt observed. Lucky smiled down at the Chihuahua.

"You're right." He told him. "They did." All the dogs gasped with joy.

"That's wunderbar news!" Strudel said.

"I'm so proud of them." Cookie put in.

"But, what about our home?" Nell wanted to know. "The computer is still saying the same thing. We don't want to go home with them again."

"I know it's hard," Lucky told him. "But give your people some time." Nell sighed.

"I'm starting to have my doubts, but whatever."

" _So_ ," Strudel said. "I'll go get the nametags and we can perform the ritual at McKenna's house?"

"You read my mind, Strudel." Lucky told her. The dashound went off.

"I didn't know that Strudel was psychic." Niblet said. Squirt groaned with an eye roll. They then waited for Strudel.

When Strudel returned with two dog tags shaped as houses, all of the dogs went up. They were about to go when they heard Angel's shout.

" _LUCKY, LUCKY_!" The gang went over to the teacup poodle over the fence.

"Angel," Lucky said to her. "What a surprise. We were just coming over. There's a ritual that we do whenever we place pups into loving homes. We need you and Butterscotch."

"That's why I'm here. It's Butterscotch!" The dogs grew concerned.

"What about Butterscotch?" Lucky wanted to know.

"He ran away."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Pound Puppies gasped.

"What do you mean ran away?" Lucky wanted to know.

"Well, McKenna just came home with us when Butterscotch just jumped out of her arms and ran off."

"Did he say anything to you before he ran off?" Angel shook her head. "Of where he was going to, or why he went?"

"No, he just took off as soon as the car door opened."

"Don't worry, kid, we're find him. With any luck; we'll find him soon."

"But, Lucky," Niblet said to him. "I thought you didn't believe in luck."

"True, but, right now, we have to hope."

"But, what if we don't find him?" Squirt questioned. "That puppy could be anywhere!"

"We'll just have to try." Lucky told Squirt. He looked at Cookie. "Cookie, you stay here with the other pups." Cookie nodded.

"Whatever you say, Lucky." She said. Lucky looked onwards

"Now go, dogs, _go_!" And with that Angel, and the other Pound Puppies went off.

"Good luck!" The boxer called after them. She went downstairs to look after the puppies.

They looked everywhere and they didn't find Butterscotch anywhere.

"Can we stop, Lucky?" Angel asked. "Please? My paws are killing me."

"Sure, kid." Lucky replied. "We've all been looking a long time. We all deserve a rest." Squirt collapsed on the ground.

"I had a feeling that we wouldn't find that kid." He said. "It feels like we went on a wild goose chase."

"We weren't chasing down a goose, Squirt." Niblet told him. "We were tracking a puppy. Besides, at least we got our exercise in."

"Niblet's right." Lucky agreed. "We need to be optimistic with these things." Squirt just groaned.

"Cheer up." Strudel spoke. "Tomorrow's another day. We'll continue in the morning." The puppy and dog then went back to Shelter 17.

"But, Mom, you can't go to work!" McKenna whined to her the next morning. "Butterscotch's still missing."

"I have to go, sweetie." Dr. Macks told her. "The world moves on. We'll continue to look for him tonight when I get home." McKenna sniffed sadly, wiping away a tear.

" _Promise_?"

"Promise." She then left.

" _McKenna_!" Her father called. "Dot's on the phone!" McKenna went to where her dad was with the phone.

" _Hello_?" She answered it, trying not to cry.

"Hi, McKenna." Dot answered on the other line. "Have you found Butterscotch yet?" McKenna frowned.

"No, I don't get it, Dot. I thought that pup was mine. Why did he have to go? Did he not want me to be his owner or something?"

"I'm sure he wanted you to be his owner."

"Then why did he run away?"

"I don't know, McKenna." She then changed the subject. "Do you want to come to my house to make fliers, and look for him together?"

"Sure."

" _Great_! See you soon, then?"

"See you soon." McKenna hung up, and told her father to drop her off at Dot's house.

"So, how is your essay coming along?" McKenna asked Dot as the girls were in Dot's room, making flyers. Cartons of apple juice were by them on the table.

"Good." Dot answered after taking a sip of juice. "I'm almost done and it's due on Monday. I think I'm going to get a really good grade."

"That's good. You worked really hard. You deserve it."

"Thanks." Dot then noticed McKenna frowning. "Worried about Butterscotch?" McKenna nodded.

"I keep seeing him alone and scared out there in my mind." McKenna said.

"Cheer up! We'll find him, so he, you, your parents, and Angel will be a happy family again. That's what we're making these fliers for. To inform everyone who reads it that he's missing. They'll find him, and bring him home safe and sound." McKenna turned to Dot. "I hope so." They resumed on making the fliers.

"Are you feeling better pup…" Dr. Macks began. She opened the back door to the room where all the overnight pets were. She saw Butterscotch lying on his sister's cage. His sister was sleeping. Butterscotch turned to the vet. "Oh my! How did you get here, little one?" She then recognized something about the puppy. "Hey, you look like…Butterscotch?" Butterscotch stood up, and barked. "Butterscotch, you naughty puppy! You upset my daughter and I when you ran away like that." Butterscotch looked down in shame. He didn't mean to make his new owners sad. He just wanted to be adopted with his little sister.

"Well, you're coming home with me." Butterscotch backed up as Dr. Macks approached him. The vet was confused. "I don't get it. Don't you want to come back home?" Butterscotch began barking. Dr. Macks looked at the cage, and then got the picture. "Oh, you don't want to be separated from your sister!" Butterscotch barked with excitement, tail wagging. You got it! Dr. Macks laughed. "Okay, I get it; I get it." She frowned as she saw there were still kibble in the food bowl and water in the water dish in the corner of the cage, She frowned. "Oh, I see she's still not eating or drinking. That's not good. If she still is not eating soon in a day or two, she might not make it. Poor, little thing." Butterscotch looked down at his sister from above. Please, sister. Eat and drink. You need to.

Dr. Macks went to check up on the other pets, Butterscotch then saw movement from within the cage. Could it be?

Yes, it was! Butterscotch's sister had woken up, and was eating her kibble! Butterscotch barked with joy.

Dr. Macks turned around. She went to the cage, and smiled. After she was done with the kibble, Butterscotch's sister lapped up some of her water. Dr. Macks patted Butterscotch.

"Your sister is a fighter, Butterscotch." She said. "You must be really proud of your sister." Butterscotch barked.

"I'll call McKenna, and tell her the news. I imagine you want to stay here until your sister gets better?" Butterscotch barked again.

" _McKenna_!" Mrs. Henderson told her when she and her daughter came home after putting up fliers and trying to find Butterscotch in the process.

" _Yeah_?" McKenna asked as she and Dot went to her.

"Your mom called, and she had good news." Dot's mom bent down to her.

"Butterscotch's sister can come home?"

"No, not yet." McKenna instantly frowned. "But, she's finally eating." McKenna beamed again.

"That's great; she's getting better!" Mrs. Henderson nodded.

"And I even have more great news."

"More great news?" Mrs. Henderson nodded again.

"What is it, Mom?" Dot questioned. "Come on; the suspense is killing us!"

"Your mom found Butterscotch." Both girls' eyes widened.

" _Really_?" Asked an excited McKenna. "Where?"

"Yeah, where, Mom?" Dot wanted to know as well. "Don't leave us hangin'!"

"At the clinic." Dot's mom answered. McKenna was confused.

"What was he doing there?" Mrs. Henderson stood up, and shrugged.

"Don't know. Ask your Mom when she picks you up."

"Well, since Butterscotch is found," Dot began. "we don't need the flyers anymore. Come on, let's go take them down." McKenna turned to her.

"Will we remember where we put them all?" Dot shrugged.

"We'll remember on the way." McKenna nodded.

"Okay." And so they headed for the door.

"Don't be too long, girls!" Mrs. Henderson called.

"We won't, Mom!" Dot called back. They then left.

"Where's Butterscotch, Mom?" McKenna asked her after she greeted her when she came to pick her up. "Is he waiting in the car? At home?" Dr. Macks shook her head.

"Neither." She replied. "He's at the clinic." McKenna just looked at her.

"Why did you leave him at the clinic?"

"He's with his sister, and doesn't want to leave her side. I don't think he wants to be separated from her." McKenna beamed, bursting an idea.

"Then we'll keep her and take them both home when she's better!" Dr. Macks was shocked at this.

"You want three dogs?" McKenna nodded.

"I just want everyone to be happy."

"I like your thinking, McKenna, but three dogs? I have hundreds of dogs at the clinic; don't you think three dogs at home is too much?" McKenna shook her head.

 _"Please_ , Mom; I'll take good care of her. I promise!" Her mom was deciding. _"Please?"_

"We'll talk to your father about it at dinner." Both girls cheered, and hi-fived each other. "That's still not a yes."

"Daddy said before that I could keep Angel and Butterscotch."

"Well, don't get your hopes up. Now say goodbye, and let's go."

"Call me and tell me the news." Dot told McKenna.

"I will." They said their goodbyes, and McKenna and her mother left.

"Hello, Phoebe." Mrs. Lucy Clements, Dot's teacher, greeted her friend when she entered the teacher's apartment that night.

"Hello, Lucy." Phoebe greeted back. They went to the table where Lucy was grading papers. "Please, have a seat. I'm almost done grading papers. Do you want anything?"

"Hot cocoa will be nice." Phoebe said.

"Anything else?" Phoebe shook her head.

"No, hot cocoa will do." Lucy went to the kitchen as Phoebe looked at the students' papers, but one in particular, Dot's.

"Here's your hot cocoa." Lucy said when she had Phoebe's drink in hand.

"Thanks, say this Dot Henderson is really good."

"Yeah, that Dot has a lot of energy. Good student though"

"Mind if I read it?"

"No, read away." They sat down and Lucy gave her friend her drink.

" _Wow_!" Phoebe observed, after reading Dot's essay. "Dot can really speak her mind." She looked up at Lucy. "This might sound crazy, but can I interview Dot for the news?" Lucy was shocked.

"Her essay is that good?" Phoebe nodded.

"And I know you agree with me since you gave her an A-plus. She has an important issue here that everyone should be informed about."

"Well, I suppose. I'll talk with her tomorrow."

"Excellent!" Lucy put down her pen when done grading.

"Okay, I'm done grading. Let's go to that play."

"Dot," Her teacher said to her the next morning as she handed back her assignment. "Can I talk to you after lunch and before recess?"

"Uh, sure." Dot responded. She wondered what her teacher wanted to talk to her about. Did she get a bad grade? She thought she did everything to make sure she met the teacher's standards. She even made her mom read it, and help with her spelling. But, still, she was still worried. She looked at her paper. She pumped her fist in the air.

 _Yes; A-plus_! Her parents will be proud! She then was confused. But if she got a perfect grade on her assignment, then what does her teacher want to talk to her about?

Dot ate her lunch really fast.

" _Uh, Dot_." Said her best friend, Lily. "Why are you eating so fast? I know you want to get to recess, I mean who wouldn't, but still! This is too fast, even for you."

"I'm eating fast Lily, because," Dot told her friends. "The teacher wants to talk to me."

"What does she want to talk about?" Dot shrugged.

"Don't know. The suspense is _killing_ me! That is why I'm eating fast, so I can know sooner."

"Well, don't eat too fast. You don't want to choke."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. And if I do happen to choke, I'm sure one of the kids or staff here know the heim…you know, perform the thing when someone is choking."

"Yeah, but _still_ ; you don't want that."

"So, what did you want to talk about Mrs. Clements?" Dot asked her as soon as she entered the classroom. "Am I in trouble?"

"No." Mrs. Clements said to her. "Dot, are you familiar with the channel five news?"

"Yeah. My mom watches it all the time." Mrs. Clements smiled.

"Then you must know Phoebe Marks." Dot was confused.

"Is that the reporter lady?" Her teacher nodded.

"She's also my friend. She saw your essay yesterday, Dot, and she was really impressed."

"Oh, that's good. I'm glad she liked it."

"Yeah, she liked it so much that she wants to interview you about the issue."

"You mean on the news? I will be on TV?" Mrs. Clements nodded.

"If you want, and with your parents' permission." Dot beamed.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes! I was never on the news before."

"Alright. I'll go call Phoebe, and your parents. You go to recess. Sorry I took up your time." Dot shook her head.

"No need to apologize Mrs. Clements. It was well worth it." And with that, she went off.

"I hear you are going to be on the TV news." Lucky said to her that night. Dot nodded. "That must be pretty exciting." Dot nodded again.

"I'm so psyched; I can't wait!" Lucky smiled.

"I'm proud of you."

" _Thanks_! I'm proud of myself too!"

Dot had to wait until four in the afternoon for her interview. The little girl was so excited that she could barely pay attention at school.

"So, when are you going to be on the news?" Lily asked her friend when the school day was done.

"My interview is at four tonight." Dot told her. "I'll be on the six o' clock news on channel five. Tell our other friends." Lily nodded.

"I will." The girls then went of to their school bus.

Lucky went to Shelter 17 to tell his gang the news. Niblet ran to him, out of breath.

" _Lucky!_ " He cried. " _IT'S A CATOSTOPHE; IT'S A CALMITY!"_

" _Whoa_ , Niblet." Lucky told him. "Calm down."

"I can't calm down; it's very bad." The other Pound Puppies came to them.

"Just tell him." Squirt said.

"Okay; but you're not going to like it." Lucky saw that Nell and Rily weren't there."

"Where's Rily and Nell?" He wanted to know.

'That's just it," Lucky." Strudel said. "Riley and Nell are missing." Lucky gasped.

"So we have to search everywhere again." Squirt sighed. "Not fun."

"Well, if we find them it'll be worth it." Cookie told the forlorn Chihuahua. Squirt sighed again.

"I guess, although if they weren't missing, we won't be doing this again."

"But we'll get more exercise!" Niblet chimed. " _Yay!_ " Squirt sighed a third time.

Dot called her relatives and McKenna and told them the news. They all said that they will watch the six o' clock news. Lucky was still searching with the others. He apologized to Dot, and wished her luck with her interview. Dot told Lucky that she'll help after her interview.

When Dot hung up the phone after calling her grandparents, the doorbell rang.

" _I'LL GET IT_!" Dot screamed, and ran for the door. Her parents followed.

Phoebe was on the other side when Dot opened the door.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Henderson." Phoebe said. "I'm Phoebe Marks as you may already know." Dot's parents shook hands with her.

"It's so nice to have you here." Mrs. Henderson said.

"You must be so proud of your daughter."

"Oh, we are." Mr. Henderson told her. Phoebe bent down to Dot.

"And you must be the famous Dot." Dot nodded.

"Can we do the interview now?" She asked.

"Dot; don't be rude." Her mother said to her. Phoebe chucked. She stood up.

"It's okay." She spoke. "She's just excited is all."

"You know it." Dot agreed.

"Okay Dot, lead the way, and we can get this thing underway." Dot went to the family room. So did Phoebe, and her parents.

Dot was excited. She never been on TV before, and she never thought that a school assignment could get her there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dot was nervous. She didn't want to ruin her first time on public TV by screwing it up. She wished that Lucky was there for support, but he wasn't. So she had to be brave, and make the best of it. So, she sat on the couch with Phoebe and her parents, and just got ready for the camera to begin rolling. She felt like she was on a talk show.

 _"Greetings_!" Phoebe greeted for the camera. "I have a very special guest with me this evening. Little Dot Henderson!"

 _"Hi!"_ Dot greeted, waving.

"Now Dot wrote a school assignment, and I read the essay, and I loved it and I think everyone needs to be reminded of it." She looked at Dot. "Can you tell the viewers what you wrote about?"

"Sure thing, Phoebe!" Dot replied. She looked at the camera. "I wrote about Puppy Mills and how wrong they are. I also wrote about how you should treat your dogs and other pets."

"Now Dot, why do you think puppy mills are so wrong?"

"Because they're inhumane. They don't care about the dogs, all they care about is money. The dogs there are really unhealthy, and oftentimes don't make it because of it. The cages are so small that the dogs can't do much in them. The food that they get are contaminated and can have bugs in them. They also malnourish the puppies. I think puppy mills should be banned everywhere in the world."

"And why is this important to you?"

"I like dogs, and things like this angers me. Dogs just want to be loved like everyone else. It sickens me how some people can be so cruel to animals. Animals are people too. They have feelings like we do and we need to respect that."

"And where did you get the inspiration to do this assignment?"

"I rescued a puppy bred in a puppy mill." Phoebe was about to ask when Dot beat her to it. "And I know she's from a puppy mill because I just do."

"And where is this puppy now?"

"My friend, McKenna Mack's mother is a vet at the animal clinic. She's there."

"I see, and do you know how this puppy is doing?" Dot smiled.

"She's doing really good. She's finally eating and drinking. I feel that she will be released to my friend."

"That's _great!_ Any last words?" Dot was about to speak when she heard toe nails clicking on the floor.

"I can't believe we have to do this again." Squirt said when the Pound Puppies

were out looking for the puppies. "I feel like this is déjà vu." Niblet was confused.

"I don't know what that means," He said. "But believe it because we are doing

it again!"

"I know, I just wish we weren't."

"I wish we weren't either, Squirt." Lucky told him. "But we are, and that's all

there is to it." He then sighed. "I'm going to miss Dot's interview with the TV news

because of this." The dogs were confused so he explained it to them.

"That's _great,_ Lucky!" Cookie said. Lucky nodded, and sighed.

"I don't get it. I don't know why they would do this. We'd told them that we'll

help them find their perfect people.

"Maybe they were just sick and tired of not having them already." Squirt suggested. "I know I would if I were in their shoes." Niblet laughed. Squirt looked at him, and sighed. "Oh, boy. I know what's coming now."

"Dogs don't wear shoes, Squirt." Niblet said. "That's just silly."

 _"GET OUT, DOGS!"_ The dogs heard someone shout. They then saw Riley and Nell

going as fast as they could. Behind them was an angry man, shaking his fist. Niblet beamed.

 _"There_ they are!" He said. The man saw the other dogs.

" _GET OUT; ALL OF YOU_!"

"Is he yelling at all of us?" Niblet asked out loud. "What did we do?"

"I don't know." Strudel said to the big sheepdog. "But, let's do what he says and Mach schnell!"

"Strudel, you know I don't understand German."

"Just, _hurry up_!" Cookie ordered.

"Oh, _that_ I understand! Why didn't you just say that Strudel? It would have been much more simpler then confusing me." He, and the others ran off after the handicapped puppies.

Back near Shelter 17, the dogs were all panting in exhaustion. When Lucky was done, he looked down at the puppies.

"Why did you two run off like that?" He asked.

"We were tired of not being with our perfect people." Riley replied.

"Told you." Squirt spoke.

"No you didn't." Niblet told him. "You said that they would be sick and tired. Riley just said they were tired."

"So, we ran away." Nell continued. "Since you guys couldn't help us; we wanted to find them on our own."

"We're sorry that you two aren't with your perfect people yet." Lucky told the pups. "But you just can't run off on your own. We were worried. The world is a big place."

"We could've handled it." Nell said.

"You say that now." Lucky said. "But…" He sighed. "Oh, you are too young too understand this. Just, don't run off like that again."

"Told you we should've stayed." Riley said to Nell.

"Let's just go and…"

" _Lucky_ …" Cookie said to him. Lucky sighed.

"Let's go, and find your perfect people." The puppies brightened.

" _Really_?" Nell asked, tail wagging.

"Sure!" Lucky told him. "We stalled long enough. It's time for your pups to find your perfect people." He looked at the others. "Let's go dogs, go!" All of the dogs went off.

" _Lucky_ ," Cookie told him. "You go to Dot's house. Don't worry, we'll take them to their families."

" _But…"_

"Cookie's right." Strudel said to him. "Dot may need you."

" _But…but_ …"

"We want you to go." Riley told Lucky. "We don't want to force you away from your owner. I don't know what an interview is, but if it's important for your owner, you need to be there."

" _Yeah_!" Nell agreed. "We don't need all of the Pound Puppies to help find our owners. You need to go." Lucky smiled.

"Okay." He looked at the others. "Find them good homes." Cookie smiled.

"We will, Lucky." She responded. With that, Lucky and the Pound Puppies went their separate ways.

Lucky went through the doggy door when he entered Dot's house. He was about to bark for her, when he saw that she and Phoebe were filming. Dot turned to him and a big grin spread across her face. She ran to him, Phoebe and the cameraman stood up and followed.

"This is Mr. Chewy-McFluffster." She said. She then hugged him, a bit tight. "He is the _BEST_ dog in the whole world!" Phoebe laughed and bent down. She offered him her hand.

"And how do you do, Mr. Chewy-McFluffster?" Lucky shook her hand, and barked. Phoebe laughed again as she stood up. She looked at Dot. "We better get finished with your interview."

"Right." And so they all went back to where they were to finish.

"Dot, any last words you like to add?"

"Oh, yeah." Dot looked at the camera. "Just adopt. And if you can't, donate money so other people can give them loving homes." She petted Lucky.

"Well, thank you, Dot. I enjoyed your input, and I think this will change what some people think of dogs and other animals." She and Dot shook hands.

"I hope so, too. That's exactly why I chose it." Lucky let out a bark. "Mr. Chewy-McFluffster hopes people will be nicer towards dogs too." Phoebe laughed, and looked at the camera.

"Well, there you have it folks. This is Phoebe Marks signing out. Goodnight." The cameraman turned off the camera. Phoebe turned to Dot.

"That was a very good interview, Dot. Thanks for doing it with me."

"No problem!" Dot looked concerned. "Do you really mean what you said about this changing how people look and treats their animals?" Phoebe frowned.

"We can't force people to change, Dot." Dot frowned as well.

"Oh."

"But, this may _persuade_ them." Dot brightened. "Now don't get excited. This might persuade _some_ people, not all of them. I can't guarantee it, but I agree this is an important issue and these things need to stop, but it's entirely not up to me. It's up to them, and whether they want to change or not. Do you understand?" Dot sighed.

"I guess."

"Well, thanks again for the interview. Tell your friends and family to keep an eye out for it tonight on channel five at six 'o'clock."

"I already did." Phoebe smiled.

"Well, then, it looks like you're on the ball."

"She sure is." Dot's mom responded. "And we'll record it for those who will miss it and those that want to see them in the future."

"Sounds good." She then shook hands with all of them, as well as the cameraman. "Well, goodbye. We hope your puppy at the clinic comes home soon" She and the cameraman headed for the door, but not before petting Lucky. "Goodbye, Mr. Chewy-McFluffster." Lucky barked.

 _"Bye_!" Dot called. They then left.

 _"Well_ ," Dot's mother spoke. "I'll say this calls for something special. How about I call for pizza, and we can have ice cream for dessert."

 _"Yay_!" Dot cheered. "Can McKenna and Lily come watch it with us? I don't think Lily and McKenna has ever met, and I'm sure they'll become fast friends."

"Sure. We'll call them right now."

" _Yay!"_ And with that, the little girl raced for the phone. The parents chuckled.

"I never seen Dot excited about the news before." Mrs. Henderson said.

"Well, she hasn't been _featured_ in the news before, honey." Mr. Henderson told her. Mrs. Henderson nodded.

"That's true." They then left. Lucky did as well.

After the news, they all went to get ice cream. Then, it was time for Lily and McKenna to go home.

"Will the clinic puppy go home soon?" Dot asked McKenna. McKenna smiled.

"My mom says she'll come home tomorrow." Dot beamed.

"That's _great,_ McKenna! Do you have a name for her yet?" McKenna shook her head.

"Not yet. But, I'll have a name as soon as she'll come home."

"Well, I'm sure the puppy will like it." Lily said. "As well as her new home." McKenna smiled.

"I'm sure, too." The girls all said their goodbyes, and Lily and McKenna left with their parents.

The next day, Olaf came over to two men who were looking at the dogs. They both sighed in disappointment.

"Can I help you two?" Olaf asked. The two looked at him.

"I was looking for a dog." One of the men answered. Olaf was confused.

"You know this is a dog pound, right? You came to the right place; there's plenty of dogs here."

"Not just any dog. I'm looking for a special specific dog, a Yorkshire terrier puppy in a wheelchair. I didn't want him at first, but ever since the news yesterday with that little girl, it completely changed my opinion of him. I was hoping to find him here." He sighed sadly. "Turned out I was wrong."

"I, too, came here because of the news." The other man spoke. "I came looking for a three- legged Border collie. He's also a puppy."

Just then Lucky, and the rest of the gang with Nell and Riley came up from the lair. Both men looked up at them.

" _That's him_!" The first man said. "That's my fighter, Nell."

 _"Riley_!" The second man shouted with joy. "Is that you?"

"What are they doing here?" Nell wanted to know. "They don't want us."

"Sounds like they changed their minds." Lucky told him.

"Do you really think so?" Riley asked.

"Only one way to find out." And with that, they all went to the fence. The two men started petting the two. They then started crying.

"I can't believe I ever gave you up just because you had a disability." Said the man petting Nell. "Man, I was so dumb."

"Me, too." Added the man petting Riley. "I don't care if you have three, or no legs at all. I love you just the way you are, and I'm sorry for not seeing that earlier. Can you ever forgive me?" Riley barked, making him laugh. Olaf sniffed, and wiped away a tear.

"This is the most beautiful pet adoption I've seen!" He observed. Both men picked up the puppies. Leonard came up then.

 _"Olaf_?" He started. "What's going on here?" Olaf looked at him, still teary eyed.

"The most beautiful reunions ever, sir." Leonard looked at the two men.

"I'm guessing you want to adopt these puppies?" Both men nodded.

"I'll never let this one out of my sight again." Nells's soon to be owner said.

"Me, too." The other one agreed. "I was blind for what was in front of me, but that little girl from the news yesterday, helped me to see. I'll never take dogs for granted again."

"Okay," Leonard said to them. "You need some forms to fill. Come to my office." And with that, the two went to Leonard's office, both carrying the puppies. Lucky and the gang cried tears of joy as well.

Lucky went to the dog park with McKenna, her puppies, plus her new puppy: Butterscotch's sister, who was now named Miracle because it was a 'miracle' she survived according to McKenna, and Lily. The other Pound Puppies and Olaf were there. Lucky was surprised. But, not as surprised when Riley and Nell, along with their new owners showed up.

"I'm shocked to see you all here." He told his friends. "It was four, when we left for the park, and it's usually about three when Olaf takes us here."

"The whole day the pound was bursting with people adopting dogs!" Strudel told him. "That news section really made an impact!" Cookie noticed that Nell and Riley were there as well, coming up to them, and sent Strudel to go get the tags.

 _"Well, well, well_ ," She started. "Look who's also here. Looks like we're all here together."

"You're here too?" Nell asked. " _Awesome_!"

"Thanks for never giving up on us." Riley said. "And for giving me to my perfect person, Steven."

"Yeah; thanks for Troy, my perfect person. Troy and me, we are tight!"

"Don't thank us, thank Dot." Lucky said. "It was her essay on the news that changed your owners' minds about you and Riley.

"Well, thank your owner for us then, or we can try and talk to them ourselves." He winked at him.

"Will do, kids, and I don't think talking to humans is such a good idea."

"But, you talk to Dot."

"Only because I had no other choice, and I trust her really well. But, not everybody can be trusted. I think Dot's friends could handle it, but let's keep it on the down low just to be sure. I don't mean to sound mean, but I just want to prevent anything bad happening if they blab, and soon something bad happens if everybody finds out, okay?"

"Oh, okay."

"Okay, _ready_!" Strudel said as she and Mr. Nut-Nut came. Mr. Nut-Nut carried the dog tags.

"Let's get to it, then." Lucky put in. He looked at the puppies. "Puppies, line up!" The puppies all went to line up. Mr. Nut-Nut went up to each of them as they all let him clip the tags on their collars.

"Once a pound puppy," Lucky began.

"Always a pound puppy!" He and the other Pound Puppies concluded.

"Nell!" Steven shouted to him. "Time to go!"

"You too, Riley!" Troy shouted too.

"Is the ritual over?" Nell asked Lucky. "Our owners are calling." Lucky nodded.

"The ritual's over, kid." Lucky told him. "You're free to go. May you have a happy life with your new owner. " He looked at Riley. "You too, Riley." The dogs and the other puppies said their farewells as Nell and Riley went off and left the park with their owners. Mr. Nut- Nut waved.

 _"GIRLS_!" Dr. Macks shouted, sitting up from the bench she was sitting on. "We should get going!"

"I thank you again for helping us find our perfect person, McKenna." Miracle told the Pound Puppies back at Dot's house as McKenna was about to go with her. The other dogs, and her mom.

"No problem, kid." Lucky told her.

"We're just grateful that you recovered." Cookie said to her. "McKenna was right. You are a little miracle all right." Miracle smiled, her tail wagging. She then frowned. Lucky and the others got concerned.

"You okay, kid?" Lucky asked her.

"Yeah." Miracle told him. "I'm just sad about my mama. But, I think she's here with us and smiling." Lucky smiled.

"I think she is too."

 _"Angel_!" McKenna called. " _Miracle! Butterscotch_ ; it's time to get going!" The dogs all said their goodbyes and the puppies ran to McKenna and her mother.

Puppy mills all around started closing down in the coming weeks, and soon there wasn't a puppy mill in operation. Life for pets was getting better.


End file.
